1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a support apparatus that addresses variances in the physical constitution of different work personnel by allowing adjustments for calf and sole length, morphology, and dimensions.
2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,515 provides an elevated support apparatus that enables a person to undertake construction in high places; the structure, as indicated in FIG. 1, of the said support apparatus 1 is equipped with a shoe platform 11 and a floor platform 12, and the shoe platform 11 and floor platform 12 are movably conjoined to a set of supports 13; support mounts 131, 132, and 133 are maintained on a center rod 134 by elastic components 135 and 136; a leg section support 14 is movably conjoined to one of the supports 13 by a fixing mount 15, and a collar mount 16 couples the shoe platform 11; the shoe platform 11 has disposed on it a toe strap 171 and an ankle strap 172, and the leg section support 14 has disposed on it a calf support 18 and a calf strap 19; during utilization, the soles of the feet are situated on the shoe platform 11 such that the calf is against the calf support 18, following which the toe strap 171, the ankle strap 172, and then the calf strap 19 are tightened; however, relying on only a single support 13 easily leads to injury or instability; furthermore, since the calf support 18 on the support 13 is incapable of being adjusted for the differences in calf size among individuals, strapping to the calf support 18 could cause inconvenience or discomfort; when a rest break is taken and the apparatus has to worn once again, the location of the soles may change and the toe strap 171, ankle strap 172, and the calf strap 19 must be re-adjusted, a time-consuming task that is bothersome and impractical.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved support apparatus comprised of a shoe platform and a floor platform, with the said shoe platform and floor platform movably conjoined, and retained by a sprung component, to a set of supports such that the leg section support is moved through the said axial hole, the extending locating mount is positioned into a mounting bracket at the side of the shoe platform, and the fastening component is inserted onto the mounting bracket and the locating mount to thereby appropriately position both the pivot sleeve and the leg section support on the mounting bracket; movably conjoined between the leg section supports is an adjustable calf harness consisting of two adjoined fittings; the said shoe platform includes a heel rest consisting of a stop mount and a slide mount having selectable position mounting holes; and disposed at the same time on the shoe platform are toe straps and ankle straps, with each having clasp mounts that are respectively positioned into the area of the shoe platform clasp slots, and the toe straps and ankle straps are inserted into a respective corresponding toe strap buckle and ankle strap buckle; and a strap fastener is situated on the toe strap buckle and ankle strap buckle and the said strap fasteners are similarly equipped with clasp mounts that are positioned into the clasp slot area of the shoe platform.